Isis
Isis, meaning “Queen of the Throne”, is the feminine archetype for creation; she is the goddess of fertility and motherhood. Isis was venerated first in Egypt - the only goddess worshiped by all Egyptians alike, and whose influence was so widespread that she had become completely syncretic with the Greek goddess Demeter. After the conquest of Egypt by Alexander the Great, and the Hellenization of the Egyptian culture initiated by Ptolemy I Soter, Isis eventually became known as “Queen of Heaven”.https://www.crystalinks.com/isis.html Background The cult of Isis was popular throughout Egypt, but the most important sanctuaries were at Behbeit El-Hagar in the Nile delta, and, beginning in the reign with Nectanebo I (380-362 BCE), on the island of Philae in Upper Egypt. In the Book of the Dead, Isis was described as She who gives birth to heaven and earth, knows the orphan, knows the widow, seeks justice for the poor, and shelter for the weak. Isis was the first daughter of Geb, god of the Earth, and Nut, goddess of the Sky, and she was born on the fourth intercalary day. She married her brother, Osiris, and she conceived Horus by him. Isis was instrumental in the resurrection of Osiris when he was murdered by Set. Using her magical skills, she restored his body to life after having gathered the body parts that had been strewn about the earth by Set. Isis’ original headdress was an empty throne chair belonging to her murdered husband, Osiris. As the personification of the throne, she was an important source of the Pharaoh's power. The pharaoh was depicted as her child, who sat on the throne she provided. Isis was regarded as the companion of Osiris, whose soul dwelt in the star Sah or Orion. The symbol of Isis in the heavens was Sirius, known colloquially as the Dog Star reflecting its prominence in its constellation, Canis Major (Big Dog). Sirius was greatly beloved because its appearance marked not only the beginning of a New Year, but announced the annual Inundation of the Nile, which signified renewed wealth and prosperity for Egypt. Aspects At a comparatively early period in Egyptian history Isis had absorbed the attributes of all the great primitive goddesses, and of all the local goddesses such as Nekhebet, Uatchet, Net, Bast, Hathor, etc., and she was even identified as the female counterpart of the primeval abyss of water from which sprang all life. It is impossible to limit the attributes of Isis, who possesses the powers of a water goddess, an earth goddess, a corn goddess, a star goddess, a queen of the Underworld, and a woman, and that she united in herself one or more of the attributes of all the goddesses of Egypt known to us. * As the power which shot forth the Nile flood, she was called Sati. * As the embracer of the land and producer of fertility by her waters she was called Anqet. * As the goddess of cultivated lands and fields she was Sekhet. * As the goddess of the harvest she was Renenet. * As one linked to rebirth she was associated with the Phoenix. * As the producer and giver of life she was Ankhet. As the great lady of the Underworld, who assisted in transforming the bodies of the blessed dead into those wherein they were to live in the realm of Osiris, she was Ament - the hidden goddess - mother of Ra. In this capacity she shared with Osiris the attribute of Giver of Life providing food for the dead as well as for the living. Attributes Isis represents: * feminine attributes * intuition * psychic abilities * love * compassion * yin energies * mother nurturer * the high priestess * the metaphoric goddess in all creation myths. Isis is the essence of the feminine energy which is part of us all. Isis is the Eye of Horus. Osiris - 'O'=completion of Isis's work on this level of consciousness in the hologram of our reality. It's all illusion including the Ancient Alien Theory. Correlations Isis may correlate with: * Ishtar * Freya References Category:Egyptian deities